


anything, anything

by RodeRozen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark Harry, M/M, Near Death, Vampire Voldemort, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeRozen/pseuds/RodeRozen
Summary: Voldemort gets turned into a vampire. Harry doesn't care.“I could hurt you.” Voldemort spoke slowly, as if forming the thought while saying it.“You won’t.” I would let you, he didn’t say.“I’m a vampire.” The confession had a shameful sound to it. “I’m a vampire.”Voldemort pulled back, covering his face with his hands as he shook with near-silent sobs.Harry leaned forward and pulled the hands away. Blood red tears streamed down Voldemort’s cheeks.Grasping his hands, he spoke with certainty.“You are many things. You are Tom Marvolo Riddle. You are Lord Voldemort. You are brilliant, you are determined, and you are terribly stubborn. You are a vampire, but you are also a person, and you are my everything.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	anything, anything

Harry looked up in surprise as the door to the dorm opened. His roommates _should_ be in class. Normally, Harry would be too, but he had briefly though suddenly lost consciousness during Potions. After a check-up, Madam Pomfrey had told him to rest for the day.

Something came hurtling through the open door, fast enough it was impossible to determine who, or what, it was.

“ _Protego_!” he cried, jumping off his bed and facing the threat. He blinked in shock. _What in Merlin’s name?_

His lover crouched before him, looking more like a wild animal than anything else as he snarled at him with bared fangs and glowing red eyes.

“Voldemort?” Harry said in shock. “Are you alright?”

A guttural sound escaped Voldemort’s throat.

“Revolt,” he said, and Harry nearly fainted again at the state of his voice. His vocal cords may as well have been ripped to shreds for how hoarse it was. It took him a moment to understand the meaning of the words.

“A revolt? What- never mind, it’s not important now. What happened to you?”

Voldemort still crouched on the ground, as if ready to attack him at any moment. Harry did not remove the protective barrier between them.

“Vampires,” Voldemort brought out, before clutching at his throat with an agonized groan of pain.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath as he understood.

“They Turned you,” he softly said. The words hung in the air between them.

Voldemort nodded. Harry thought he saw tears in his eyes.

“Oh, love,” Harry whispered, kneeling before him. “You haven’t fed yet, have you?”

Slowly, Voldemort shook his head, slumping forward.

Harry dispelled the barrier, taking Voldemort in his arms before he had a chance to react.

“No,” he whispered, voice cracking.

Harry stroked the back of his head.

“It’s okay, Vol. It’s going to be alright. Just drink,” he murmured, gently placing his wrist to Voldemort’s lips. He bit his tongue to suppress a cry as fangs pierced his flesh. He could tell his lover tried to be gentle, but it still hurt. Softly, almost hesitantly, he started sucking his wrist.

“That’s it,” Harry reassured him, speaking softly. “Take as much as you need.”

Red eyes met his, and Voldemort started drinking in earnest. Though Harry had no idea how much blood he could safely lose, he promised himself he would not stop him. He’d known long ago he’d give his heart, life and soul for his lover.

Surprisingly, Voldemort pulled back after only a few minutes. As he licked the wound, it healed without so much as a scar.

“Thank you,” he said, not quite meeting his eyes. His voice had returned to normal, though. Harry tightened his arms around him.

“I will never deny you what you need,” Harry promised.

“I could hurt you.” Voldemort spoke slowly, as if forming the thought while saying it.

“You won’t.” _I would let you,_ he didn’t say.

“I’m a vampire.” The confession had a shameful sound to it. “ _I’m a vampire._ ”

Voldemort pulled back, covering his face with his hands as he shook with near-silent sobs.

Harry leaned forward and pulled the hands away. Blood red tears streamed down Voldemort’s cheeks.

Grasping his hands, he spoke with certainty.

“You are many things. You are Tom Marvolo Riddle. You are Lord Voldemort. You are brilliant, you are determined, and you are terribly stubborn. You are a vampire, but you are also a person, and you are my everything.”

Voldemort closed his eyes as if the words physically pained him. Harry pressed a soft kiss to his cold lips. They tasted like blood.

“Don’t leave me,” Voldemort whispered against his lips.

“Never,” Harry softly said. “No matter what.”

A chime sounded through the castle. Reluctantly, Harry pulled back.

“My roommates will be here soon,” he sighed. “You may want to leave.”

Voldemort’s eyes flew to his.

“I can- don’t want to leave.”

Harry had heard, though, and narrowed his eyes.

“Are you injured?”

To his relief, Voldemort shook his head.

“The Turning healed my injuries, but it used my own magic to do so.”

Understanding dawned upon Harry.

“How much do you have left?”

“Enough to apparate once, perhaps twice. Certainly not enough to leave.”

He paled, blurting out the first thing which came to mind.

“You should be unconscious.” 

Voldemort gave him a dry look.

“Since I am not, I shall assume my current… _status_ is involved. Didn’t you say your roommates were coming?”

Harry swore, getting to his feet.

“They could be here any minute now.”

Next to him, he saw Voldemort get up as well. Unceremoniously, Harry shoved him into the bathroom, throwing his invisibility cloak and a towel in after him. He then waved his wand to clean up the blood on the floor, before laying down on his bed. Hearing the bathroom door lock, he breathed a sigh of relief.

It hadn’t been a moment too soon, for right then, Ron burst through the door, Neville hot on his heels.

“Harry! Are you feeling better?” Ron asked. Neville had paused in the doorway, a frown on his face.

“Somewhat,” Harry distractedly answered. “Is something the matter, Neville?”

Neville shook his head, smiling ruefully.

“I thought it felt a bit off in here, that’s all, but I’m probably imagining things.”

Harry hoped he hadn’t visibly paled. Of course, how could he have forgotten? Neville was sensitive to magic. He should be able to sense a vampire, especially a newly Turned one. Luckily, his gift had not been trained yet.

“Where are Dean and Seamus?” he asked, more to distract them than because he really wanted to know.

Ron pulled a face.

“Snogging in a broom closet, most likely. They snuck off between Charms and Transfiguration. McGonagall was livid.”

“I don’t think they’ll be back anytime soon,” Neville added.

The door opened, revealing a head of bushy brown hair.

“How are you feeling, Harry?” Hermione anxiously asked.

“Better, but not quite like normal yet,” he answered. “Excuse me for a second.”

With that, he walked to the bathroom door. Wandlessly unlocking the door, he slid inside before locking it and Silencing the room.

“Vol?” he called out.

Voldemort appeared before him, invisibility cloak in hand.

“Hey,” Harry said, smiling. “How are you now?”

“My magic is coming back alarmingly slowly,” Voldemort said. With alarm, Harry noted his voice sounded somewhat dry and crackly.

“Is that the only problem?” he asked, giving his lover a searching look.

Voldemort sighed.

“No. My thirst has returned.”

“Love…”

“Absolutely not! I have taken enough from you,” Voldemort practically snarled. “I will not harm you even further.”

Harry stepped forward, winding his arms around Voldemort’s neck.

“You know I would let you,” he softly said.

Sighing, Voldemort rested his forehead against Harry’s.

“I know. That’s what scares me.”

Not knowing what to say to that, Harry stayed silent.

Someone pounded on the door.

“Oi, Harry! Are you alright in there?” Ron’s voice shouted.

“I’m fine!” Harry yelled back, turning around. When he looked back, Voldemort had disappeared.

He opened the door and walked to his bed, trying to ignore the way Neville rubbed his arms.

Pushing aside the curtains, Harry waited until he saw the bed dip on the other side, indicating Voldemort had laid down, to settle himself next to him.

“I’m going to lay down for a bit,” he told Ron and Neville, who both nodded understandingly.

Closing the curtains, spelling them firmly shut and silencing them, Harry turned to see Voldemort had removed the invisibility cloak. His lashes fluttered as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“Sleep, love,” Harry gently said, laying down and embracing him. “I’ll be here the whole time.”

“I- thank you,” Voldemort murmured, closing his eyes.

Harry waited until his breathing evened out before whispering:

“I love you, Vol.”

He pressed a kiss to Voldemort’s unresponsive lips, and went to sleep.

\--

Even asleep, Harry could feel something was not right. It was this feeling which jolted him awake.

“Vol?” he muttered.

“Right here,” he answered, voice flat. Frowning, Harry sat up, kneeling next to Voldemort, who sat with his back against the headboard, the sheets covering both their legs. Voldemort’s face showed obvious signs of strain. Harry would give _anything_ to ease it, but he knew Voldemort wouldn’t let him.

“How’s your magic?” Harry carefully inquired, placing a hand on top of Voldemort’s. He barely restrained himself from startling at the temperature. Before they went to sleep, his lover had felt cool, but now his skin was ice cold.

“Sluggish. It barely answers my call.”

Harry took that to mean his core hadn’t recuperated much, if at all. It probably had something to do with the lack of fresh blood, but he wasn’t stupid enough to mention that.

“Harry?” Ron’s voice called out. Cursing silently, Harry stuck his head out of the curtains.

“Yes?”

“We’re, uh, going down to dinner. Should I bring you anything?”

“It’s nice of you to ask, but Madam Pomfrey said I could call an elf. In fact- Flopsy!”

The elf appeared.

“What can I’s be doing for Student Harry?”

“Could you bring me some dinner? I’m really hungry.”

She nodded and popped away, a sparkle in her eyes. Ron still hovered awkwardly.

“It’s okay, Ron, really. Go ahead, I’m just going to rest.”

With one last searching look at him, Ron left. Just then, Flopsy popped back in, placing a veritable feast on his bedside table. He thanked her, and she popped away again.

Harry turned around to look at his lover.

“Vol?” he asked in alarm. This…didn’t look good. Voldemort stared blanky ahead, face an alarming shade of greenish white. As Harry tried to regain his bearings, Voldemort turned slightly and threw up a blood-red sludge onto the floor.

He then looked at Harry without a single shred of recognition in his eyes.

“ _Evanesco_ ,” Harry uttered, Vanishing both the vomit and the foot still upon the table. Then he tilted his head to the side ever so slightly.

Voldemort pounced, pushing Harry onto the bed and sinking his fangs deep into his neck. As he sucked greedily at the vein, the world swam in and out of focus.

Harry knew this may be the end. He could think of no better way to go.

Blackness slowly consumed his vision.

“Love you,” he managed to get out before succumbing.

\--

_ Love you. _

The words penetrated the haze around his thoughts. With disconcerting speed, Voldemort found himself back in control.

Hastily, he jerked his mouth away from Harry’s jugular, but the damage had been done. Though the wound smoothed over when he licked it, Harry did not wake up.

While he could barely remember the prayers taught to him at the orphanage, he had never truly lost his belief in a higher power, any higher power. It had given up on him, but surely It could see the goodness in Harry?

Through lips stained with blood, he prayed.

He could not be sure which of his Death Eaters had been at the revolt. They had all worn masks, as he had once upon a time taught them. As such, he did not dare approach any of them for help.

“Please,” he whispered. “If there is anyone, anything out there.”

Nothing happened.

Defeated, he lowered his head, blood-red tears staining Harry’s porcelain skin.

“I love you too,” he whispered. “I never thought.... But by Merlin, I love you, more than anything.”

He could hear Harry’s heartbeat stutter. In utter desperation, he did the only thing he could think of.

He grabbed every last bit of magic inside of him, pulled on the pieces of soul stuck in his Horcruxes. He gathered it all together, and _shoved_ it at Harry.

A cry pierced the air around him as his magic, his soul, obeyed. Whose it was, he did not know, for at that moment, his magic left him, leaving him hollow.

Breathing harshly, he opened his eyes.

Harry’s skin had returned to a normal colour, and he breathed easily.

It had worked. He’d successfully transferred his magic.

“Vol?” Harry sleepily said, blinking his eyes open. “What happened?”

“You nearly died,” Voldemort stated, voice emotionless. “You _would_ have died.”

“It would have been worth it,” Harry placidly answered. “Why didn’t I?”

Voldemort swallowed.

“I transferred my magic to you. There was only a very slim chance it would work, but it did.”

Harry shot up in surprise.

“But- you can’t take it back! I read that book too, you’re- you’re-”

“A muggle vampire, yes.”

Surprisingly, Harry’s eyes filled with tears.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I never thought…”

Voldemort smiled self-deprecatingly.

“I didn’t, either. But Harry, I love you more than anything. I would lay down my life for you.”

“Now you know how I feel,” Harry murmured, burying his head in Voldemort’s shoulder. “We could just…disappear. Liquidate our vaults, construct an Unplottable island.”

Voldemort pulled back a little so he could look into Harry’s eyes.

“You would do that?”

“Anything,” whispered Harry, leaning in and kissing him. “ _Anything._ ”


End file.
